marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Al... with Kelly
|image = |caption = Al and Kelly pretend to be sick in order to get out of work in the episode "Al...with Kelly" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 2 |overall = 82 |network = FOX |production = 5.01 |imdb = tt642217 |guests = Pamela Anderson Becky Mullen Jay Anthony Franke Teresa Frost |taping = August 31, 1990 |airdate = September 23, 1990 |writers = Stacie Lipp & Gabrielle Topping |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "We'll Follow the Sun" (Season 5 premiere) |next = "Sue Casa, His Casa" }}Al... with Kelly was the second episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, and also the 82nd overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Stacie Lipp & Gabrielle Topping, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on September 30, 1990. Synopsis Al and Kelly fake getting sick in order to get out of having to visit Peg's mother. With Peg gone, Al begins to fantasize about two blonde women who fight over him (one of them played byPamela Anderson) — but things get sticky when Kelly really does come down with a cold and needs her father to care for her. Storyline "MWC" was known for a lot of things during its long run on the used-to-be-amazing Fox Network. Among them were crude sexual humor, snappy dialog, and beautiful women. This particular episode "Al...with Kelly", contains plenty of all three. While it may seem tame by today's TV standards, some of moments in this episode (specifically Al's dream sequences) were considered much more racy for 1990. These moments are also among some of the funniest of the fifth season. Perhaps the most memorable aspect of this episode is the appearance of Pamela Anderson back when she was a Playboy Playmate centerfold, just before her really big break in the role of C.J. on the Baywatch series. Al and Kelly both fake illness in order to get out of having to visit Peg's mother. With Peg away, Al begins to fantasize about two buxom blonde women, Yvonne and Yvette (played by Anderson and similarly sexy blonde B-Movie actress/centerfold Becky Mullen) who engage in a catfight over him! Things really begin to get sticky when Kelly really does come down with a cold and needs Al, who winds up catching the bug at episode's end, to tend to her. Guest starring *Pamela Anderson as Yvette *Becky Mullen as Yvonne *Jay Anthony Franke as Pizza Boy *Teresa Frost as Nurse Trivia *This was the first time that Al's favorite show Psycho Dad was mentioned. *This episode marks the first time Al talks about scoring 4 touchdowns in a single game *Amanda Bearse, although credited, does not appear in this episode. *The book that Bud bought for Peg's mother is called "The Red Fudge Of Courage", a parody of The Red Badge Of Courage by Stephen Crane. *After her appearance on this show, Pamela Anderson would later rise to stardom as Lisa the Tool Time girl on the ABC sitcom, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Home_Improvement_%28TV_series%29 Home Improvement]. Debbe Dunning, who also appeared on MWC, would later play Heidi the Tool Time Girl on Home Improvement. *Jay Anthony Franke who plays Pizza Boy would later play Jake Sommers on California Dreams. Goofs *Kelly claims she hasn't worn pantyhose since she was seven, but she is clearing wearing them in the opening credits and has worn them in previous episodes. (What may have been seen in previous episodes are stockings, which are not pantyhose.) *When Al is finally able to have the bed to himself, he moves to the center of the bed and then throws Peg's pillows off to the side. When Kelly wakes him up from his dream with Yvette, both pillows are back on the bed and Al is back to his side of the bed. *Al's bedroom has blue wallpaper with a floral pattern. However, in the shot in which Al jumps into bed with Yvette and Yvonne and the camera is pointed towards the ceiling, the wallpaper behind Al changes to blue stripes. External Links * *''Al... with Kelly'' on Bundyology *''Al... with Kelly - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#83 Al... with Kelly'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes